Wake Me from This Nightmare
by HPmnop
Summary: Luna Lovegood is stuck in a life that can only be described as a nightmare. Will someone be there to wake her? WARNING: This story is a little intense. Rated M for violence, bad language, and sexual references.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey readers! As I said in the summary, this story is a little intense. It starts off really dark, but it will lighten up once the romance kicks in. With that said, I hope you guys enjoy the story. P.S. Luna and Draco may seem a bit OOC.**

Chapter 1

The scene outside the window is gloomy and depressing. Rain falls onto a perfectly cared for lawn, quenching the thirst of the rainbow of beautiful flowers in the garden. The trees sway in the wind and leaves that have fallen from their branches are cluttered along the white picket fence. Normally this scene would have calmed the woman who looked out the window. She would have been out there dancing and twirling, swaying with the trees. Now, she looked out with dead, wide eyes that had once held so much curiosity and joy. They used to shine a brilliant blue, radiating wonder about the world around her. The eyes that looked out now were dull and scarred.

A loud crack echoes across the lawn and a man appears at the end of the cement walkway. The woman jumped up and quickly started serving dinner. He likes it to be warm and served by the time he walks in the door. She worked quickly, listening to his footsteps making their way to the front door. A jingle of keys signifies that he is pulling them out of his pocket. She moves faster, placing his fixed plate on the dining room table and rushing to serve herself. Her plate is served and on the table just as she hears the key in the door. Luckily, he opens the door just as she places a bottle of his favorite wine on the table and she rushes over to greet him.

"Hello sweetie how was work?" she asks as she takes his coat and hangs it on the coat rack.

He looks her up and down and she holds her breath. Her hands are folded in front of her, against her midnight blue dress. The dress is tight fitting, with one inch straps and a low neckline. It flows just above her knees and she sports some simple black heels. Slowly, he walks towards her and grabs her by the waist. A grin creeps across his handsome face. She lets out the breath she had been holding...he approves.

"Hey babe, you look great," he leans down and greedily kisses her.

Luna stiffens a bit, unwillingly kissing him back. His hands travel down her body and she inwardly grimaces. She slowly, very carefully pulls away and gives him a fake sexy smile.

"Sweetie, I made your favorite for dinner and I bought your favorite wine. We should probably start eating before the dinner gets cold and the wine gets warm."

He looks at her, eyes heavy with lust and glances at the table. With one last kiss he lets go of her waist and sits in his chair at the head of the table. His name is Rolf Scamander. He has dark brown hair and stunning brown eyes. He is very well built; with muscular arms and tight abs. Any woman would die to have him. Luna Lovegood wishes she never met him. She met him a few months ago in an antique shop in Diagon Alley. He had been so sweet to her and so charming. He showed interest in her speculations of the home of the crumple horned snorkacks and her other creatures. From that day forward they started dating. Before Luna knew it she had fallen in love, or what she thought was love. He was sweet, smart, and kind. When he asked her to move in with him after three months of dating she happily agreed. Many of her friends told her that she was moving a bit too fast, but she didn't listen. She was won over by his kindness and was happy to have someone care about her again. He is a very successful businessman, and he would always shower her with gifts and flowers for no reason. Life seemed perfect.

It all started a few weeks after she moved in with him. He had come home from a bad day at work and she didn't have dinner ready. She had lost track of time when she was visiting with Ginny and Harry. When he walked through the door she was breading the chicken in the kitchen.

"Hello darling! Sorry that I don't have dinner ready. I came back late from Ginny and Harry's. It will be ready soon though!" she called back to him.

He moved quickly and quietly. She didn't even notice that he had entered the kitchen until he grabbed her by the hair and pulled her away from the counter. A cry of pain escaped her lips as he pulled her head up to his and looked her in the face. His eyes were no longer the kind brown she loved to look at. The eyes that stared at her were crazed and angry. She looked at him with eyes full of fear.

"I don't ever...ever...want to come home to an empty table again. Do you hear me? When I come home I expect to see a freshly made dinner on the table and you at the door to greet me. Do you understand?" he pulled her hair back to emphasize the last statement. Luna winced with pain and slowly nodded. He let go of her hair and his eyes changed. They were once again that warm brown she fell in love with. He smiled down at her apologetically and smoothed her hair with his hands.

"I'm sorry about that. I had a bad day at work and I didn't mean to take it out on you. I was just really looking forward to dinner so when I saw that it wasn't ready something snapped. I promise that it won't happen again. Luna, I love you so much. I don't ever want to hurt you."

Like a fool she fell for it. She told herself that it was just a one time thing. She told herself that it would never happen again and that he really was sorry about what he had done. It really was her fault. She shouldn't have lost track of the time. She should have had dinner ready for him. He does work hard to make the money that supports her. The least she could do is have dinner ready for him when he gets home. Unfortunately, that wasn't the last time he hurt her. It got worse with each mistake she made. The week following the first incident she accidentally shrunk his favorite work shirt. This earned her a hit to the face and bruised wrists. Two weeks after that she forgot to buy his favorite wine for dinner and that night she lay awake with an aching back from when he threw her against the wall. He was smart though. He never hit her on areas of her body that people could see. Especially if he knew that she would be going out in public soon. The times when he bruised her face or arms he would make her stay home until they cleared up. However, if he ever lost his temper and bruised her face when she had to go out the next day he made her perform a concealing charm to hide it.

Luna tried to escape the second time he abused her. She was packing up her things when he caught her by surprise and opened the bedroom door. He had decided to come home for lunch. She stood there frozen in fear. He looked at the half filled suitcase and then raised his head to look at her. Crazed brown eyes stared at her. He strode into the room and grabbed her by the hair, throwing her to the ground. With a swift kick to the stomach he knocked all of the air out of her. She gasped out, and he kicked her again. As she struggled to breathe he knelt down and brought her face to his.

"Don't even think about leaving me you bitch. I will track you down and kill you."

He then got up and left. She laid there and cried. Not from the pain but because of her situation. How could he do this to her? She had thought that he loved her. She had thought that she had met another great man, the man that she was going to spend the rest of her life with. It was a thought that once made her smile. Now, it made her dread the years to come.

"You really outdid yourself babe. This is delicious."

His comment brought her out of her reverie. Luckily, he was used to her daydreaming. She smiled at him, said thank you, and poured him another glass of wine. He talked about his day at work as they ate. She laughed at the appropriate moments and listened intently. As the dinner progressed she noticed that he kept glancing at her cleavage and looking her up and down. She knew what this meant. It happened almost every Friday. She knew what to do.

They finished their dinner and Luna gathered all of the dishes, taking them to the sink. She started to wash them when Rolf came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck.

"Luna, don't bother washing the dishes now. What do you say we go to bed and have a little fun?" As he said this he placed a few kisses on her neck.

Luna tensed up, but he didn't notice. She inwardly sighed and said in her best forced sexy voice, "You are so naughty."

He reached over, turned off the water, and led her up the stairs. As they walked up Luna ran through the usual plan in her head. He closed the door behind them and immediately grabbed her, roughly kissing her. She went along with it for a few minutes, breaking the kiss when his hand started straying up her dress.

"Why don't we take this to the bed," she said as she ran a finger down his chest to make sure he didn't become angry.

With the wine clouding his usually sharp mind he smiled and walked towards the bed while taking off his shirt. Luna hurriedly walked over to her nightstand and put on the chapstick that was purposely placed there. She nervously sat on the bed next to him and he lunged at her. His lips hungrily kissed her, his hands holding her head to him. She kissed him back, impatiently waiting for her plan to work. Her heart leapt with relief as his hand stopped just above her breast. He stopped kissing her and his face became filled with confusion. Suddenly, his eyes rolled back and he passed out on his side of the bed. Luna looked down at him in disgust and relief. She swung her legs off the bed and sat there looking at the chapstick. It is a special kind of chapstick that she made herself. After Rolf had threatened to kill her if she ever left him Luna started to plan. She knew that if she was going to be forced to live with him that he would eventually want something more from her. After hours of research she found a recipe in a woman's self defense book for a chapstick that will knock out the other person in question within thirty seconds. It has no effect on her as long as she is the first one to use it. After that, it only affects others.

Luna stood up, picked out a random nightshirt, and went to the bathroom to change. Once she had changed and had brushed her teeth she carefully laid on her side of the bed. She lay as far away from him as she could, hugging the blanket against her chest. Soon the emotional exhaustion of another day with Rolf took over her body and she fell asleep thinking of grey eyes.

The next day Luna and Rolf were at Diagon Alley, browsing in the shops after having had their Sunday lunch at the Three Broomsticks. They were in the furniture store when Rolf received a call from work. He excused himself, saying that the call might take a while. Luna gave him a quick kiss that he expected and smiled at him until he was out of sight. The fake smile then left her face and she occupied herself by examining a lovely glass vase.

"Luna?" an incredulous voice said behind her.

Luna turned around and looked up at the man she never thought she would see again. It was the man who stole her heart three years ago and the man who she still dreamed about. Steel gray eyes looked at her. His hair was in the usual side sweep style that she had loved.

"Draco?" she breathed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Draco stood there in a fitted black suit. She hadn't seen him in over a year yet he still looked the same. She can see that he is still in great shape. His muscles can be seen as nervously lifts up his hand to fix his hair, that grin still on his face. Luna can't help the smile that comes to her face, the first true smile to grace her face in years. She had met Draco during her fifth year when he found her up in the Astronomy Tower...

He had tried to use his harsh words to make her leave him alone up there. However, his words did nothing to her. She simply smiled at him and talked about random subjects, catching him off guard. After a few more failed attempts he walked to the opposite end of the tower and sat. Each night after that he would go up to the tower and sit in his spot. Soon, however, he started talking to her and after that he started sitting next to her. They became friends and one month later they became more.

They were sitting in their usual spot, just looking up at the stars and enjoying each others company. Draco called Luna's name and when she turned to look at him he kissed her. It was her first kiss and it was perfect. From that moment on they became a couple. They never made their relationship known. If their relationship went public Luna would be more shunned than she already was. Dating a Slytherin was the most traitorous thing a Ravenclaw could do. Luna tried to tell Draco that she did not care about what others thought of her, but he did not want her to go through any more bullying than she already was. They continued to date until the end of that year. Draco had been through a lot that year and Luna had helped him through it all. If it wasn't for her he didn't know if he would have been able to make it. He loved that she did not care that he was forced into being a deatheater and she did not cringe away from him when he told her of his task. She stayed by his side through it all and he truly loved her for that. However, once he had fixed the vanishing cabinet and the other deatheaters had set a date for the invasion of Hogwarts he realized something. He realized that he could no longer see Luna. It would be too dangerous for her to be involved with him, especially after Voldemort's plan is put into action.

It broke his heart to end his relationship with her. She tried to say that she didn't care about Voldemort and the danger that she would be in. He argued that Voldemort would kill her instantly if he ever found out that she was his girlfriend. Draco had held her hands in his and looked into her eyes, begging her to understand. Luna had merely looked at him and a single tear rolled down her face. Draco's heart ached. He hated seeing her cry, especially if it was his fault. He wiped the tears that were now flowing freely down her cheeks and leaned down to kiss her. It was a kiss that always made Luna's heart melt. He held her face gently and rubbed his thumb against her cheek as he kissed her. After a few minutes he ended the kiss and looked into her beautiful blue eyes.

"Luna, I love you with all of my heart. I want you to always remember that. I don't know if I am going to survive this war. I want you to promise me that if you don't hear from me for more than a year that you will move on. Promise me that you will find someone who loves you and who will take care of you."

Luna looked up at him with shocked eyes, "Don't say that. I can never love anyone else Draco. Not as much as I love you. I want to be with you and only you."

"Luna, please. Promise me. I want to make sure that you are happy, even if I'm not the one making you happy."

She stared at him for a while before she said two words, "I promise."

When the next school year started Luna noticed that Draco was nowhere to be seen. She guessed that it would happen. She didn't think that Voldemort would let him go back to school when he was making Malfoy Manor his safe place. It was a difficult year to say the least. Meetings of the DA were harder and harder to organize as the months passed. The Carrows tortured innocent students and the members of the DA would do their best to protect them. Luna couldn't even recall exactly how many of the innocent she comforted. Then during Christmas break the deatheaters took her away from her home and kept her hostage in Malfoy Manor. She was tortured of course. They tried to get any information that they could on Harry, but she would merely stay silent. Draco would go to her in the middle of the night. He would heal whatever wounds he could and feed her as much as he dared to. He would always apologize and tell her that he loved her. Luna didn't think that she would have made it if it wasn't for him. She was grateful for his help, but what made her happy was knowing that he was okay.

When Harry and his friends rescued her it was bittersweet. She was happy to be out of that dank cellar, but she did not want to leave Draco behind. She desperately wished that she could have taken him with her. With each passing day after that she thought of him and wondered if he was okay...if he was alive. During the Final Battle she looked for him as she fought alongside the others. She had no way of knowing that he would be there, but there was no harm in looking.

It happened when Voldemort had announced that Harry was dead and told us that anyone who joined him then would be forgiven. Her heart went into overdrive when she saw him walk towards his parents, who were on Voldemort's side. That was the last time she saw him. When the war was over she could not find him anywhere. His dead body was not found, but he was nowhere to be seen. There were rumors. Rumors that the Malfoys had fled and went into hiding. There were also rumors that on their way out they were attacked and killed. Luna didn't want to believe that he was dead. She couldn't, but after half a year of not hearing of him she started to believe it. She grieved for him and for the love they shared. She spent months in bed just thinking of him, wishing that he was still alive. It was a month after she finally started going outside that she met Rolf. After Rolf started beating her she began to see that she used Rolf to fill the void. She wanted to fulfill her promise to Draco. She realized that she never really loved Rolf, but he cheered her up when she had needed it. Maybe that's why she didn't think twice when he asked her to move in with him...

Luna's smile soon falls from her face as she remembers all that had happened the past two years. She looks up at him and says in a sorrowful tone, "I...I thought that you were dead."

Draco frowns and looks down. After a few seconds he lifts his head back up and looks at her with apologetic eyes, "I'm so sorry Luna. During the last part of the battle my parents and I escaped and went into hiding. We secretly went to the ministry and cleared our names. My parents did not want anyone to know that we were alive. They just wanted to live a peaceful life. I couldn't stand it though. I needed to see you. I missed you so much. I knew that you were alive because I read about how the ministry gave you an award for being huge positive influence in the war. I tried to find you, but I couldn't. I even tried to find Potter and the Weasely's so that I could find you but apparently they wanted some privacy after all of the commotion of the war. I really did try to contact you. Please believe when I say that. I never forgot about you or stopped thinking about you. Luna, I still love you."

Luna stared at him, taking in all of his words. A part of her felt elated. Elated that the man she really loves is alive and well and that he still loves her. Another part of her feared that she would never get to go back to him. How could she when the man she is with threatened to kill her if she ever left him?

"I still love you too Draco, so much...but..." she said in a desperate tone.

Draco then gets a good look at her. He doesn't see the Luna he once knew. He sees a beaten Luna. He sees someone who had all of the happiness in her life taken away from her. Even if she had believed that he was dead she would not have looked this...dead. It was at that moment that Rolf waltzed back into the shop. He eyed Draco curiously and walked over to Luna. Luna saw him and quickly put on a fake smile. Draco noticed this and immediately became alert and suspicious.

"Babe, who is this?" Rolf asks as he puts his arm around Luna's waist.

"Honey, this is Draco. He is an old friend from Hogwarts. Draco, this is my boyfriend Rolf."

Draco stiffens and puts on his best Malfoy look of indifference, "Nice to meet you Rolf."

"Likewise. Are you ready to go home babe?" he says as he clasps a hand on her shoulder.

Luna involuntarily winces at his touch, but quickly hides it before Rolf could notice. Draco, however, notices right away. His eyes grow cold with fury and he tries his best to keep from knocking the man out cold. He has a feeling that he knows what is going on, but he can't be sure. Luna sees his inner struggle to compose himself and quickly comes up with an excuse to separate the two men. She reaches out and grabs the glass vase she had been admiring earlier.

"Honey, do you think that I can get this. It would look absolutely wonderful in our living room don't you think?"

Rolf studies it and nods his head. "It would look rather nice. Hand it over and I'll go pay for it. If my love wants it she gets it." He gives her a smile and kisses her cheek. "It was nice to meet you Draco." He then turns towards the register and Luna follows.

"Bye Draco. It was nice to see you again." Luna says.

Then as she passes him she quickly whispers, "Look up Rolf Scamander."

Draco looks at her and nods his head in understanding. Once Rolf finishes paying for the vase Luna glances back towards where Draco stood on her way out of the shop. He was gone.

* * *

><p>When Rolf and Luna made it back home Luna could tell that something was wrong. Rolf was very tense and his eyes were no longer a warm brown. She immediately took the glass vase from the coffee table where Rolf had placed it. She started walking towards the shelf where she intended to place it when he grabbed her wrist. She slowly turned towards him, eyes full of fear, knowing what was coming.<p>

"So, what is your history with Draco?"

"I told you. We were friends at Hogwarts."

His hold on her wrist tightened painfully. "You're lying."

Luna swallowed, "I'm not lying. We were just friends. He was one of the few people who were nice to me at school. Remember how I told you that I was bullied a lot and..."

At that moment he hit her across the face. She fell to the floor with the force of the hit. The glass vase shattered on the floor next to her. He bent down and roughly grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"Don't lie to me you bitch. You probably fucked him didn't you, you whore?"

"No! It wasn't like that! We weren't intimate!" Luna cried out.

He stood up and kicked her in the stomach. As she tried to catch her breath he bent down again.

"I told you not to lie to me. Do you want him back now? Did seeing him make you want him back so that he could fuck you again?"

Luna was still trying to breathe. Her lack of an immediate answer angered him even more and he gave her another swift kick. She saw black dots appear in front of her as she gasped for air. Rolf paced for a few seconds before looking down at her.

"Answer me!"

Luna coughed up blood and forced out an answer, "We were... just friends. I promise."

Her last two words convinced him, knowing that she never said them unless she meant it. He gave her one last look and started walking towards the stairs.

"I'm going to take a nap. Clean that mess up and dinner better be ready when I wake up."

She heard the door to their bedroom open and slam shut behind him. She coughed a bit more and slowly sat up. As soon as she felt steady enough, she stood up and cleaned the mess. When she finished polishing and placing the vase in its place she walked over to the downstairs bathroom. She flicked on the lights and looked at her reflection. A huge bruise was already forming on the left side of her face. A ring of a bruise could be seen on the wrist he had held onto. Luna carefully raised a hand to touch the bruise on her face. She winced as her fingers grazed it and felt a flash of pain. She didn't even want to look at the damage done on her stomach. After a few minutes of looking at herself miserably she went to the kitchen and started to make dinner.

The next day Rolf left for work, kissing Luna on the forehead and thanking her for the delicious breakfast. She put on a smile for him, which quickly left her face the moment she heard him apparate. She immediately went about the house, doing the housework. As she was scrubbing the downstairs shower she heard the doorbell. Her face furrowed in confusion. They rarely had any visitors. She quickly performed concealing charms on her face and wrist and went to answer the door. Draco stood on the other side, concern and anger clearly etched on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Draco walked in past Luna, who quickly closed the door and locked it. When she turned around he was standing in the middle of the foyer, intensely staring at her. She stared right back at him.

"What's going on?" he demanded.

"What do you mean?" Luna said tonelessly.

"There's a reason why you told me his name so that I could come here."

Luna tilted her head to the side, "I just wanted to talk to you."

"You always were a terrible liar. Please, tell me what is going on."

Luna looked down and stared at her hands that were folded in front of her. Draco walked up to her and gently lifted her chin up so that she was staring into his gray eyes. He moved his hand to her left cheek and gently rubbed his thumb against it like he used to. She tried not to wince as he brushed across the hidden bruise, but he saw the pain in her eyes. He stepped back and took his wand from the side pocket in his suit. He pointed it at her and muttered the counter charm to the concealing charm he knew she had performed. There was a flash of light, blinding him for a few seconds. The light faded and his eyes narrowed as he took in Luna's true appearance. His eyes traveled from the blue and black bruise on her face to the one on her wrist. He looked back up at her eyes, understanding the reason for the sadness and lifeless quality they now held.

"What else has that bastard done to you?"

"Draco, please. It's nothing. I'm used to it."

Draco looked outraged, "It's nothing! Are you kidding me? Look at what he has done to you! And I would bet that this isn't the worst of it."

Luna's hand involuntarily flew to her stomach, reminded of the pain she felt that had kept her up all night. Draco reached for her the hem of her shirt and gently lifted it up. His eyes grew wide as he saw her whole abdomen was discolored. Angry colors of purple, black and red popped out at him. He looked up at her incredulously.

"Are going to tell me that this is nothing?"

Luna stayed silent.

He gently put the hem of her shirt back down and turned to stare at the fireplace. She knew that look that was on his face. He was angry...extremely angry. It scared her, even though she knew that it wasn't her he was angry with.

"Draco, please don't do anything rash."

His head whipped to her, his face incredulous.

"Don't do anything rash? Luna he..."

"I know," she interrupted him. "But there is nothing you or I can do. I've tried to leave, but he caught me and beat me. He threatened to kill me if I ever left him. You don't know him Draco. He's incredibly strong and smart. He has thought of everything possible to prevent me from ever being able to escape. He's also twisted. Why do you think he chooses to beat me instead of using his wand to torture me? It gives him more satisfaction that way. That way he actually sees the damage he has done to me."

At this point tears were pouring down her face, and she looked down so that he wouldn't see her cry. He walked up to her and put his arms around her. She just stood there at first, letting him hold her. Then everything that she has been feeling overcame her. The fear, the sorrow, and all of those nights she wished that it was Draco sleeping next to her and not Rolf. Wishing her life was different. She threw her arms around him and sobbed. He held her tight, making her feel the safest she has ever felt in the past year. Every now and then he would kiss the top of her head and whisper reassuring words. They stayed like this for about half an hour, until Luna slowly pulled away. She kept her head down, not wanting him to see her puffy eyes and tear streaked face. He lifted her chin up again and gently wiped the tears away. Looking into her eyes, a small smile came to his face.

"You're so beautiful."

A ghost of a smile appeared on her face.

"Yeah right. I look horrible right now. The bruise makes my left eye bulge out like a holidaner."

Her attempt to lighten up the situation failed. It merely reminded Draco of what Rolf had done to her. His face became stone cold once again.

"Someone needs to teach him a lesson and by someone I mean me."

Luna's eyes widened in shock, "No, please. He won't hesitate to kill you. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if he did..."

Tears started rolling down her face again. Draco stared at her and suddenly he started walking towards the door.

"Draco," Luna called after him.

He stopped just as his hand found the door knob and waited for her to speak.

"Please don't try anything. Please."

He merely nodded and said, "I'll be owling you around this time every day now to make sure you are okay."

With those words he opened the door and stepped out. Luna watched as he walked down the cement walkway and finally apparated at the gate.

The next few weeks came and went and Draco had indeed kept his word. He owled her around 10am everyday. Luna found that the letters made her days a lot more bearable. She wrote of her life since the war and what had happened once she had met Rolf. She told him about the chapstick that she made in order to knock out Rolf every Friday when he got drunk and wanted to take advantage of her. Draco breathed out a sigh of relief when he read this. He was so worried that Rolf had taken advantage of her in that way.

The letters reminded Luna of the days at Hogwarts when she and Draco would owl each other secretly. The light started to return to her eyes. Unfortunately, Rolf started to notice this. He became extremely suspicious and more alert. One month after Luna started receiving letters from Draco, the peace ended.

He came home after a bad day at work and found Luna standing at the door to greet him. Normally, this would have satisfied him. Today, however, he was in a sour mood.

Luna kissed his cheek and took his coat, her fake smile on her face. Rolf sat at the head of the table and waited for Luna to sit down. She reached for the bottle of wine so that she could serve him but he held up a hand. She stopped mid-reach and looked at him.

"No thanks babe. I don't feel like having wine tonight."

She smiled and nodded, waiting for him to start eating before she dug in. On the surface she looked calm, but inside she was panicking. If he doesn't drink wine then he wont want to do anything right? The wine is what usually gets him going so without it he will just do what he does on any other day. He'll just watch some TV and go straight to bed. She tried to convince herself of this but something told her otherwise. Something told her that he was going to try something. Especially since she dressed up for him, like he always wanted her to on Fridays. Today she was wearing a new red dress that he had bought her the other day. It was a halter dress, and was very short; as were all the dresses he chose for her. The usual black heels were on her feet. He interrupted her thoughts by starting to vent about his bad day.

Luna sat and listened, trying her hardest to pay attention and give the replies that he wanted. When dinner was over she stood up and cleared the table. As she walked towards the sink she hoped with all of her being that Rolf would just walk to the living room. To her relief she saw him push back his chair and walk away. Her shoulders relaxed and she went to wash the dishes. It took her about ten minutes to clean up the dining room and kitchen, with the help of magic.

She was walking past the living room, happy that she had avoided another exhausting Friday when Rolf called out to her.

"Hold on babe. Why don't you join me tonight? We'll watch a movie," he said as he patted the space next to him on the couch.

Luna tensed up, but gave him a smile nonetheless.

"Sure sweetie. I'd love that."

She walked over and sat down next to him. He put an arm around her shoulders, holding her close to him. Luna sat there, pretending to watch the movie he chose. It was a romantic movie and she immediately feared that it would put Rolf in the mood for something more than just cuddling on the couch. Or what he thought was cuddling. Luna started paying attention to the movie just as it started getting hot and heavy. She nervously glanced at Rolf and noticed that his eyes had become heavy with lust. Her blood suddenly ran cold as she remembered that her chapstick was upstairs on the bedside table. Just then Rolf looked down at her and leaned in to kiss her. She kissed him back, trying to think of a plan to get them upstairs. He continued to kiss her, his hand running up and down her arm. He raised his other hand up behind her neck and brought her closer to him. His fingers ran through her hair and his kisses grew fiercer. She gently pulled away and forced a seductive smile.

"Wouldn't you rather continue this in the bedroom?"

Normally, the wine would have clouded his mind. However, his sharp and clever mind was fully functional. He pulled her towards him and kissed her neck.

"No, I think we are just fine here," he said as he started to suck on her neck.

Luna's eyes widened with fear. There was no way that she would be able to push him off of her. He was too heavy, too strong. Just as this thought came to her he pushed her down on the couch and lay on top of her. She tried to push him off of her, her hands pushing against his chest, but he wouldn't budge.

"Honey, can we please take this to the bedroom? There's a lot more room and it's more comfortable."

He kissed up her neck to her chin and roughly kissed her lips, giving her the answer she dreaded. He wasn't getting up. She tried to push against his chest again, but this only fueled him. He grabbed her arms and raised them above her head, holding them by the wrists with one hand.

"Just relax babe and let me take care of you."

This made her panic even more. He kissed her roughly and his hands started running up and down her sides. She tried in vain to release her hands from his hold, her legs were pinned down by his. She felt his hands travel to her stomach and make their way up. Her stomach turned, vomit rising in her throat. She didn't want this to happen. She tried so hard to avoid this. This wasn't the way she wanted her first time to be. It was supposed to be with Draco...

Suddenly, Rolf was lifted off of her. Somehow, Draco had quietly entered the house. He held Rolf by his collar and drew back his fist. It connected with Rolf's face, which caused Rolf to stumble backwards with the force of the blow. Rolf, however, quickly recovered and blocked the next hit that Draco aimed at his face. He swung at Draco and to Luna's relief he missed. Unfortunately, as they continued to fight Rolf got some hits in on Draco. Luna sprang up from the couch and ran for the dinning room where she had left her wand. She bounded back into the living room and tried to aim her wand at Rolf. Unfortunately, he and Draco were moving too quickly and too closely. She feared that she might hit Draco. Then she became extremely frustrated. She wanted it all to end, to have her old life back. A life where she didn't fear for her life every day. A life where she could actually be happy. All of the frustration rose inside her and she finally burst.

"ROLF!" she screeched.

Both Draco and Rolf froze and turned towards Luna. In that millisecond Luna swiftly raised her wand and aimed it at Rolf.

"STUPIFY!"

The spell hit him square in the chest and he fell over with a loud thud. Draco looked over at Luna, blood trailing down from the small cut above his eyebrow. They stood in silence for a few minutes, letting it all sink in. Draco made to move towards Luna when Rolf groaned and started to come to. Draco moved towards him but Luna stopped him when she spoke.

"No, let me take care of him."

Her voice was monotone and a fierce expression could be seen on her face. As she reached him he tried to sit back up. She stopped him by casting a body binding curse. Rolf fell back onto the carpet and looked up at Draco angrily. He glanced sideways and caught Luna's gaze. His eyes wavered as he saw her face. She looked down at him, eyes full of hate.

"Doesn't feel too good being the helpless one, now does it?"

Rolf looked up at her, fear slowly reaching his eyes. She crouched down beside him, causing them to lose eye contact. She then grabbed his chin and turned his head towards her.

"Have fun in Azkaban, you bastard."

Luna then stood up and gave him a swift kick to his side with all of the force she could muster. She watched as his eyes started to water in pain, then turned to face Draco. Slowly, she walked up to him and asked, "How did you know to come over?"

"Remember that one letter you wrote to me where you mentioned having to go Diagon Alley with Rolf?"

"Yes."

"Well I came here and planted small cameras in every room except the loo. I've been keeping a close eye on you this whole time, especially on Fridays. I had gone to get myself some dinner when I saw Rolf sit on the couch and start watching the telly. When I got back I saw you struggling as his filthy hands ran over you. I got here as quickly as I could."

He clenched his fists as he remembered the scene. Luna reached out and caressed his cheek. He immediately relaxed, eyes softening as he looked at her.

"Thank you Draco. Thank you so much."

He gently brought her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"I love you," he said.

A small smile crept up on Luna's face. She looked up at him and said, "I love you too."

The next few hours were definitely eventful. Luna had contacted Harry and told him of what had happened. Within ten minutes he and three other aurors showed up. Soon they were taking a bound Rolf away to Azkaban. Harry stayed behind and got the full story from Luna and Draco. He was angry that Luna had not told him of her situation before.

"I'm a fucking auror Luna! I could have had him in Azkaban months ago!"

Luna merely looked at him with a dreamy expression and said, "I didn't want him to hurt you or anyone else Harry. If you had tried to arrest him he would have apparated quickly and then he would have tried to kill you."

"What about those times when he would be knocked out by your chapstick? We could have organized an attack then."

Luna was about to explain when Draco cut her off.

"That was one of the first things I asked her in the letters. She explained how Rolf cast powerful security charms on the house. He activated them every night, the moment he would go to bed."

Harry looked at him in surprise, having forgotten that he was even there.

"And where the hell have you been? No one has seen you or your family since the war. We heard that you cleared your names and all so why disappear?"

Draco looked up at him from his glass of firewhiskey.

"My family and I wanted some privacy and some time to recover from the war. I did try to contact you and the Weasleys some time afterwards, but apparently you guys wanted your privacy as well."

Harry nodded, but his eyebrows remain furrowed.

"Do you have something else that you need to ask?" Draco questioned.

"Well, yes. Why go to so much trouble to keep an eye on Luna. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm happy that you protected her but...why?"

Draco caught Luna's eye and she smiled.

"Draco and I secretly dated back in my fifth year. We fell in love and unfortunately Draco had to end the relationship with me in order to protect me from the deatheaters. However, we never stopped loving each other. He is the reason why I was able to survive my imprisonment in Malfoy Manor. After a year of not hearing from him once the war ended I assumed that he was dead. Months later, as you may remember, I met Rolf and here we are."

After another thirty minutes of conversation and paper signing, Draco and Luna were free to go. Luna ran upstairs to get her pajamas and a small wooden box. When she came back down Draco and Harry were discussing the trail that would be taking place.

Harry turned towards Luna as she joined them and said, "Luna, I'm going to most likely need to pick you up at three in the afternoon two days from now so that we can go over the trail and what will be going on. Is that alright with you?"

"Of course it is Harry."

"Great and I assume that I will be picking you up from Draco's place."

Luna looked at Draco and he smiled, grabbing her hand and gently squeezing it.

"Yes, you have assumed correctly," Draco stated.

Harry smiled at them both and said, "Wow, the Draco Malfoy and Luna "Loony" Lovegood a couple. That is going to take some getting used to."


End file.
